Decoy
by Magical Butts
Summary: Written for the QLFC, Season 5, Round 9. Of all the children to be born on the day of that prophecy - it had to be Harry Voldemort would target. And there was nothing James Potter could do about it. But he would damn well try.


Written for the QLFC, Season 5, Round 9  
Position: Beater 1

Position Prompt: Bludger; write about a witch or wizard being attacked.  
Title: Decoy  
Word Count: 1,164  
Beta(s): The Wanderers

Prompts:  
 _2\. (word) defeated  
_ _6\. (restriction) no using ?  
_ _13\. (dialogue) "Should we tell him it's fake?"_

* * *

Rosie's Pub was among the less illustrious pubs of Glasgow. It sat just across from the old parish church that housed the Govan Stones, but they rarely received any visitors — not since Rosie Wallace had moved back to Ireland. Now that she was gone, the pub was more destitute than ever. Her grandson had a lot to contend with; they were in debt, the pub down the road was poaching their customers. Now, the regulars and odd curious tourists they were used to getting in. What was more common nowadays were the nervous-looking young people coming in and out, having meetings about… Well, that was just it. No one dared ask. With bombs going off in Belfast every other week, and people going missing almost every day, people preferred to keep their heads down and stay safe.

So the young couple who entered barely caught anyone's eye —- and that was exactly how they wanted it. They were here on secret business, after all.

James and Lily Potter settled themselves in a booth at the far end of the dimly lit pub. James had been to Muggle pubs before — or at least he was almost sure he had been. It was entirely possible he'd dreamt it, or just been incredibly drunk with Sirius at the time.

 _Sirius._

"He'll be here soon, James." Lily placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I can't believe this… Harry, _our_ Harry… He's just a baby!"

"I know, I know."

"There are millions of babies born every day! But it had to be Harry…"

"Because we can protect him, James. Think of all the families who wouldn't be able to."

James lapsed into silence, but the thought rang on in his mind. _It had to be Harry…_

The Muggles in the pub seemed oddly sombre, almost as if they were aware of the secret war going on around them. Maybe there were Dementors wearing invisibility cloaks about — what a silly thought.

"The owner died," A young Muggle with dark red hair approached them. "My nan. Sorry if it's a little gloomy in here."

"It's no trouble," Lily smiled, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"She was old, but it was...sudden, a bit weird…" he hummed, "Sorry, sorry, I'll get you guys a menu. It's still lunch time and all.

The door swung open and Sirius Black swept into the pub, looking haggard. The patrons stared at him and muttered comments of vague disapproval. They barely noticed the little man scurrying just behind him.

"Peter — I… we weren't expecting…" Lily trailed off slightly.

"It's his idea!" Peter pointed at Sirius as they sat across from the Potters.

"But you're right, I'd be the first place they'll look! James —" Sirius looked at the befuddled waiter, who opened his mouth to say something, then scurried off.

"Very low-key, Sirius. They won't suspect a thing."

"They're Muggles; it's fine."

James felt Lily tense beside him. If not for the reason they had found themselves here, she may have had a go at Sirius for a comment like that.

"James, I can't be your Secret-Keeper. It has to be Peter."

James looked from Sirius to Peter, and then at Lily. "We agreed on Sirius already; we can't…"

Lily held a finger in front of James's lips as she stared at the table, thinking. As much as James wanted Sirius to be their Secret-Keeper, he knew as well as Lily that he really _would_ be the first person You-Know-Who would think of.

"Sirius, you've had a drink today," Lily said seriously. It was a statement, not a question.

"...a few…" he mumbled.

Lily looked at James. Sirius was getting fond of his drinks. More so than was entirely healthy, even at a time like this. He was agitated, paranoid even, but everyone was. He kept looking around, as if expecting a Death Eater to jump out at them — a possibility even here. He was hardly any help to them if he was drunk, no matter how good a wizard he may be.

"Peter, you're one of my best friends but…"

"Please, James, I can't do this. I can't trust myself," Sirius seemed to blurt. "Peter's got a good head on his shoulders. If anyone can do it, he can. Besides, other people know it's me already. They won't expect Peter."

Lily wrapped a stray strand of hair falling from her bun around her finger over and over. Still thinking, deliberating. She was much better at thinking ahead than James was — in these situations at least. Quidditch came easier than… the fate of their family….

"I think we should." She nodded.

Sirius smiled, relieved and perhaps slightly pained. "Thank you, Lily Potter — ever the voice of reason!"

Peter was to be their Secret-Keeper. But, before Sirius Disapparated, James took him aside. "Should we tell him that it's fake… or… No, no never mind. It's better this way."

"Remus knows the position he's in. We can't tell him everything, not now."

James hated himself for thinking it. Remus was his best friend. He had grown up with him — _but he's a werewolf_. It echoed throughout his mind when choosing Harry's godfather, and again when he had to choose a Secret-Keeper. If anything, people would be even less suspicious of Remus again. Yet….

"We should do this quickly." Lily approached them. "Harry will be missing us."

James nodded then hugged Sirius goodbye. These days, you could never tell if it would be the last time.

* * *

James fell to his knees, defeated. It was all over now. You-Know-Who was coming for them, and there was nothing more he could do. Peter had betrayed them. He wanted to do so many things. He wanted to murder Peter, he wanted to hold Harry and Lily and cower in fear until they were killed, he wanted to hunt Voldemort down himself and stop him before he got to his family, he wanted to find a Time-Turner and stop himself from making Peter bloody Pettigrew their Secret-Keeper. He wanted to apologize to Remus, and Sirius.

He took a deep breath and stood up. Lily was holding Harry, trying desperately not to cry. Young as he was, Harry seemed to know something was very wrong with his parents.

"Lily, I'll hold him off, you —"

There was a loud _crack_. The charms and wards had been broken. He was here.

"Lily! Run! Go upstairs, lock the door! I'll hold him off!"

Lily whimpered and then shot up the stairs with their son. James watched as his wife rushed up the stairs, and Harry reached over her shoulder to James and began to cry for his dad.

This was it. He knew it. He hoped he would get lucky — that a miracle would occur and they would all survive. If not them, then Harry at least. He heard the door click open — this was it.

"Not my family, Voldemort! Get out of my house!"


End file.
